


Made With Love

by captain_wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Healing, I guess James “Bucky” Barnes/Darcy Lewis if you squint, Not Canon Compliant, Not set at a specific time but definitely after CA:CW, healing fic, no Infinity War or Endgame spoilers, we love a big happy family who works on issues together, with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: Healing. Just a whole lotta healing.And cooking. If there’s one thing Darcy’s better at than Scientist Wrangling then it’s cooking.





	Made With Love

It took a while; corralling everyone together to start the healing process. They needed to be more open with each other, fewer secrets, less lying. They were getting there, but there were still bad days. It was hard for her to sit by on those days, where they sat blankly in the common room, buried themselves in work, pounded punching bags to death, or blocked out the world in their bedrooms. 

She did what she could. But she couldn’t do everything. 

She could barely get Wanda to talk to her, let alone accept a hug. There was only so much she could do for Steve, especially when she refused to enter the gym when Steve was working out - when those bags snapped they usually made it to the other side of the room and no way did she wanna be a pancake. There were only so many times she could drag Tony and Bruce from the labs before they locked her out completely. She couldn’t talk to Thor, he was busy rebuilding on Earth with his family. She couldn’t physically pull Peter off the ceiling when he sat upside down for hours on end. She couldn’t locate Clint in the vents sometimes and worried that he’d get stuck somewhere. She couldn’t force Sam to accept the advice he’d been offering to everyone else at the compound. She didn’t know what to do about Vision as he seemed like he was trying to offer her the help she was trying to provide him. She couldn’t interrupt Nat because the yoga-ballet combo she had going on in the garden each night seemed to be helping her. And she couldn’t read Bucky’s mind. 

But she could cook. 

And cooking was something that all of the Avengers looked forward to. 

She cooked dishes from Sokovia and Russia with Wanda and Nat. Steve offered up a plethora of dessert recipes that the whole team drooled over. She found a spider shaped cookie cutter and presented Peter with a plate of ready-to-be-decorated cookies that made him flush after he got back from his first college interview. She snuck a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables and dark chocolates into Bucky’s room once every other week. She experimented with Indian cuisine and perfected a Shawarma dish, dug up an old Apple Pie recipe that the Bird Brains fell in love with, accepted whatever assistance Vision offered in the kitchen, and mailed Thor a new coffee to try each month.

Meals brought them together. They were able to eat, relax, and enjoy each others company without life weighing them down. The time they spent together as a family was something that Darcy cherished over anything else. 

No matter how much food she made she never felt like it was enough, so she also helped Peter with his college visits and applications when his aunt was too busy. She refilled coffees and teas. She left out new or important books in the common room where Steve would find them. She sent funny bird related memes to Sam. She knitted Vision a sweater and, at his request, taught him how. She silently convinced Wanda to join her in trips to the mall. She gave Clint a set of arrows that released a cloud of glitter at the press of a button. She tidied up the garden and planted Camomile and pink roses. She convinced Bucky to sit down and let her give him that long awaited hair cut. And she wrote out long lists of things he was missing to send as letters to Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love silent acts of love and support and I feel like that is something that would also apply to the majority of the characters, though I felt like Peter needs gestures that are a bit more “interactive” and Vision actions that are more direct and clear in appreciation for him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece I put together to help move past any of the sad/traumatizing/or just plain heart-breaking parts of the movies in the MCU.


End file.
